farmvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Survivor: Samoa
'Survivor: Samoa' Survivor: Samoa to piętnasty sezon Farmvivor. Zapisy zostaly otwarte 18.09.13 a zakończone 23.09.13. CAST *'aniasr1' *'marmolaaada' *'matiz321' *'kamil10826' *'mara818' *'krasnoludek10' *'kibel1994' *'herbaciarkaAnia' *'krzychu2907' *'.Aurora10.' *'Mati2x' *'Patryk192000' *'Karpik1990' *'HereIam' *'Marcel9c' *'kac949' *'''-julia123-''' *'superlemur912' *'KlaudkaXD' *'danielblok' 'Twisty' *'The Observer- ' Obserwator udaje się w miejsce gdzie musi dokonać wyboru pomiędzy ryzykiem, a bezpieczeństwem. Ma szanse zdobyć bożka, lecz jeśli źle trafi może go spotakć kara. *'Podział na 2 plemiona.' *'Połączenie przy ? osobach.' *'First Impression Vote- na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia uczestnicy biorą udział w głosowaniu.' *'Hidden Immunity Idols- pierwsze dwie osoby wyeliminowane podczas First Impression Vote otrzymały wskazówkę do miejsca ukrycia bożka. W przyszłości będzie podana inna możliwość zdobycia wskazówki związana z The Observer.' 'Eliminacje' 'The Game:' Episode 1: "I'm happy in case of two reasons" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Drużyny musiały podzielić się na trzy grupy. Pierwsza z nich musiała szukać słów. Druga ułożyć 30-zdaniowe opowiadanie z tymi słowami. Kiedy to zrobili trzecia grupa musiała ułożyć puzzle przedstawiające wioskę w dżungli. Pierwsza drużyna, które je ułoży wygrywa nietykalność. *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. 20 śmiałków właśnie rozpoczęło przygodę ich życia. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co ich czeka z uśmiechem kroczyli dalej. Niedługo potem prowadzacy przedstawił im następujący podział plemienny. Zawodników od razu czekała niespodzianka. Okazało się, że od razu mają głosować. Foa Foa wskazało na Kaca, a Galu na Julię. Jednak obydwoje nie odpadli z gry tylko otrzymali szansę na zdobycie uznania plemienia w postaci wskazówki do miejsca ukrycia bożka nietykalności. Podczas zadania na początku zapanował chaos. Na początku Galu zdobyło małą przewagę dzięki mateuszowi, który jako pierwszy zamieścił ukryty ciąg wyrazów. Potem Galu zwiększyło jeszcze badziej swoją przewagę, po opowiadaniu złożonym z 30 zdań, gdzie Marta najszybciej je napisała. Jednak żadne przewagi nie grały roli przy puzzlach. Drużyny ścigały się łeb w łeb, ale to Ania S z Galu pierwsza ułożyła puzzle wygrywając immunitet dla swojego plemienia. W nagrodę Galu mogli wybrać z przeciwnego plemienia Obserwatora. Obserwator udaje się w miejsce gdzie musi dokonać wyboru pomiędzy ryzykiem, a bezpieczeństwem. Ma szanse zdobyć bożka, lecz jeśli źle trafi może go spotakć kara. Pierwszym Obserwatorem wybranym przez Martę stał się Marcin. Na radzie plemienia Foa Foa wyeliminowali jednogłośnie Aurorę, która stała się pierwszą osobą poza grą. '''Episode 2: "This is the game about numbers" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Uczestnicy po kolei odwracają tabliczki. Jak znajdą parę zdobywają punkt. Pierwsza drużyna z 5pkt wygrywa. *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. Zadanie zostało przeprowadzone o dziwo w spokoju choć pojawiało się parę niewiadomych. Na samym początku Galu zyskało przewagę i utrzymało ją aż do końca, wygrywając drugie zadanie z rzędu! Foa Foa po dwoch porażkach musiało wyeliminować kolejną osobe. Ich wybor padł na Kaca - po raz drugi. Żółci muszą zacząć wygrywać, ponieważ mają już o dwoch członkow mniej. Natomiast Amanda z Foa Foa, którą kapitan Galu (Mateusz) wybrał na kolejnego obserwatora dostała szansę znalezienia bożka. 'Episode 3:"They're scrambling right behind my back!" ' *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Każda drużyna ma 10 podpowiedzi. Plemiona grają w zgadnij kto to. Liczba odgadniętych haseł jest sumowana po wyczerpaniu podpowiedzi. Więcej odganietych haseł= wygrana. *'Reward: '''Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. W obu plemionah uformowały się już sojusze. Każdy (chyba oprócz Tomka i Marcela) ma już jakies pojęcie o grze. Na dzisiejszym zadaniu galu zdobyło tylko 4 punkty. Tomek stracił aż cztery podpowiedzi dla Galu! Pytania dotyczyłe jego, a sam nie wiedział kto jest poprawną odpowiedzią. Tym wybrykiem stracił swoją reputację. Dzięki temu błędowi Foa Foa po raz pierwszy mogli wygrać. Kiedy stan kont się wyrownał żołci mieli jeszcze w zanadrzu aż dwie podpowiedzi. Kamil, ktory odgadł ostatnie hasło zdobył tym samym piąty punkt dla Foa Foa. Galu po raz pierwszy musiało głosować i przetestować swoje sojusze. Głowny sojusz zadecydował, że to Marcel musi opuścić grę, ponieważ podczas zadania więcej przeszkadzał niż pomagał. Jednak chyba nastepnym razem odpadnie Tomek, który też nic nie rozumie. To, że odpadł Marcel to tylko formalność - zawodnicy z Galu uważają go za dobrego do manipulowania. Tomek powinien przejrzeć na oczy zanim wydarzy się katastrofa i odpadnie... Zapowiedź następnego zadania odkryła, że jutro nikt nie będzie bezpieczny. Nikt do końca nie wie o co chodzi, ale każdy się nie oże doczekać, aby poznać odpowiedź. '''Episode 4: "He annoys me greatly!" 'Voting History' 'Ciekawostki' *'Trzeci sezon w historii z 20 uczestnikami.' *'Całość podzielona na "odcinki", których tytułami będą cytaty uczestników przetłumaczone na język angielski.' Kategoria:Sezony